


Fill you up with something warmer

by WallSpin



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Other, Sex Toys, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallSpin/pseuds/WallSpin
Summary: Ancom and Ancap squabble like children, and also fuck.
Relationships: Ancap/Ancom
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	Fill you up with something warmer

Ancom but qir lip as qi sank down on the dildo. It was quite honestly too big to be completely comfortable, but that was kinda the point. Qi kinda loved struggling with it.

Once it was as far in as qi could get it, qi rolled qir hips a little, just to feel it.

"Fuck." Qi whispered.

It stung a bit, but there was just this electric, exhilarating feeling as it rubbed _all_ the right places inside. Qi could barely hold qimself back from arching up again too fast. Not slick enough yet, dumbass.

Qi cursed a little under qir breath as qi fumbled with the lube, the dildo falling out with the dirtiest sound when qi sat up too far. Qi grabbed it and slicked it up more, before giving up on the idea of riding it and lying down.

Qi mushed qir face into the pillow to muffle the noises qi knew qi would inevitably make, and with effort, slid the toy back home. God it was good on qir front like this, almost like getting fucked from behind. The fantasy was worth the awkward cramp qi knew qi would get in qir arm like this.

Qi pushed and pulled slowly, felt qir face redden and qir breath speed up, felt qir hips jolt back involuntarily when qi angled it _just_ right. As qi kept up the rhythm, qi spread qir legs further and further, eager for more room to maneuver.

Before qi knew it, qi were fucking qimself _hard_ , chasing the buzzing feeling crawling up qir spine, filling the room with the noise of qim wreaking qimself. Qi bit qir lip, turned the toy while qi pushed it in for the next couple thrusts, shuddering as it hit new places, made qir head spin. Could qi come from just this? Maybe not, but it would be fun to try.

"Ancom, are you going to pay rent this month, or should I add it to the tab? I will warn you, the interest that I'll be charging-" Ancap's voice cut off with a choking sound. It would be satisfying to hear him speechless if it weren't so _mortifying._

"Are you going to close the door?" Qi said after a few moments of awkward silence. Shit, qi sounded so fucked out. Qi tried to stealthily take qir hand off of the dildo, but didn’t even bother to hide under the sheets. He could already see the whole shebang, not much to hide at this point.

The door closed with a click, but when Ancom unburied qir face from the pillow, Ancap was still there, his face bright red. Hah. Red. He’d probably have a fit if qi told him he was as red as the Communist flag.

"You're still in my room." Qi stated.

"Oh. Shit."

Ancap was _definitely_ checking qim out. Wasn't being subtle in the slightest, despite the sunglasses. It made Ancom’s focus zero back in on the dildo that was still, yup, inside qim. Qi managed to flush a little brighter, somehow.

Ancap seemed to have pulled himself together a bit more, as he said, "Ancom, would you be interested in a trade?" in his usual slimy tone.

"Could you fuck off with your capitalist bullshit?" Qi groaned, as qir arousal began to fade.

"I have some top quality LSD shipments arriving soon, are you sure?"

"Oh shit dude, you should have said." Ancom had never claimed to have perfect morals when it came to drugs. “So um, what dya want?” qi only realised after asking that the answer would likely be _to fuck you._

Ancap didn’t disappoint, “The free market prevails again! And I’d like to fill you up with something warmer, if you get my drift.”

“I kinda doubt you are warmer than the toy, snake.” You had to put up some perfunctory struggle, lest Tankie get that stick lodged _too_ far up his ass. And also it was just an all around terrible line, Ancom had to let Ancap know that much, as a friend. “But yeah, sure. Get a fuckin’ condom on though.”

“Obviously.” Ancap said, snippily. Not used to people he paid to have sex with him talking back, Ancom guessed. Though the less time spent dwelling on that the better, qi really didn’t want to know how young he was willing to actually go.

While Ancap loosened his collar and shrugged off his pants, qi rolled over onto qir back. The NAP was good and all, but hell if qi trusted him enough to let him fuck qim from behind. Qi had to breathe out a little harshly as the movement rocked the toy back inside, qi hadn’t realised how much of it had slid out of qim while qi were talking to Ancap. Fuck, he must have seen as well.

Ancap seemed to be done getting ready, not that Ancom had any idea where he had found a condom so fast, as he walked towards the bed. Sounding somewhat dubious, he asked, “Missionary? Didn’t think you were the type.”

Ancom rolled qir eyes. “I’m riding you, douchebag.”

“Oh, well I can get onboard with that. Have fun up there.”

He never actually stopped sounding like he was laughing at some private joke at your expense.

“If you ask me to call you daddy I’m gonna get out the bat, just fyi.” Qi said, as qi made room for him to come lie down, finally pulling the dildo out completely as an afterthought. He just slouched back against the headboard and stroked his dick a little, not saying anything. Qi shrugged to qimself, taking that as acceptance of the warning, and hitched a leg across his lap.

Kneeling over his dick, qi noticed that Ancap was _still_ wearing the fedora. “Are you actually gonna wear that while you fuck me?” qi asked. Ancap just raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want that LSD?”

Bitch. Ancom knocked it off his head and sunk down, enjoying the shocked groan he quickly muffled. Not that qi were unaffected, Ancap had a nice dick. And now that qi were back to actually getting off, qi realised that qi were desperate as all hell, after having been interrupted just before getting to the good part.

Holding qir balance with one hand on the headboard, qi bounced on his dick at an even pace. Clenching down just a little every time qi rose, just to tease. When Ancap reached out and held qir hips, qi blamed qim just flushing and letting him on how horny qi were. Qi didn’t have any such excuses for when he held qim still in his grip and started to fuck up, hard and fast. The hitching sounds that started leaking from qir mouth were better off just not mentioned at all.

Qi were only half out of qir mind from it though, so qi spoke up, “That all you- fuck, that all you got?”

“Ungh, shut the fuck up Ancom.” Ancap said, picking qim all the way off of him before shoving qim down into the bed. He hammered home inside of qim before qi could even think about retorting, the better angle helping him really let loose.  
  
“Fuck, f-fuck, fuck!”

Qi could pretty much just hold qir hips up and take it, concentrating on not smothering qimself in the pillow while Ancap breathed harshly onto the back of qir neck. Just as qi were getting close to the point where qi could come with a little more stimulation, and idly thinking about reaching down and getting the job done, Ancap grunted near qir ear and came. He jerked forwards a few more times while he rode it out, before pulling out and flopping onto his back.

“Ancap.” 

“What.” He yawned.

“I’m not _done._ ” Qi weren’t even ashamed of whining, this was the second time this evening that qi had been stopped just when it was getting good.

“I’m not gonna be able to get it up again that soon.”

“Then fuck me with the dildo!”

Ancom could hear him grumbling something about leftist cheapskates, but he seemed to be reaching for the dildo, so qi didn’t say anything about it. Ancap nudged qim over onto qir side, and as he lubed the toy up nonchalantly said, “So, you’re a size queen?”

“Not a girl. But yeah, I guess.”

“Size quem?” Ancap tried, not leaving nearly enough smirk out of his voice. Ancom elbowed him in the gut. He _wheezed_. It was beautiful.

It wasn’t as beautiful a second later, when he retaliated by shoving the dildo utterly too deep, almost certainly on purpose. 

“Can you not punch my goddamn cervix!” qi hissed, feeling the deep, deep urge to roll over and throttle the man.

“Don’t _elbow_ me!” He shot back, as he fucked it forwards again, just as sharply, but not deep enough to hit it again.

Ancom snorted, deciding to let it go now that he was fucking qim properly again. Qi spat on qir fingers before reaching down to jerk off qir clit while he kept up the rhythm, and it wasn't long before qi were close again.

Ancap could probably tell, since he sped up, somehow. The sound of it ramming into qim felt deafening, and qi had to groan when qi looked down and saw the blur of movement, how fucking loose qi were. Scrounging together some concentration, qi worked qir fingers over qir clit, humped forwards into that stimulation and shuddered even more when it made the toy scrape just, fucking, right, inside of qim. Letting out a satisfied groan, qi came.

"Happy?" Ancap said, a few minutes later.

"Once you give me the drugs, maybe." Qi said, but it wasn't that spiteful. Endorphins were magical things. "Also if you tell the Nazi that I'm not actually AMAB I'll kick your teeth in, just so you know."

"Not if I nuke you first." Ancap said, in just as calm a tone, despite the words. Then, a few seconds later, "What does amaeb mean?"

Ancom laughed into his shoulder, ignoring the increasing shrill demands to tell Ancap what was so funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, sneaky transmasc NB Ancom! Steals away into the night like a fiend.


End file.
